What is this, High school?
by DancingWithDaffodils
Summary: Nessie is attending High school, and hates it. With a vengeance. Her family think she should get a proper human education. She can't wait to get out. Humor/General


**Nessie POV**

Ugh, God, it shouldn't be this boring! This is my first time through high school; it can only get worse from here. I slumped on the desk as the bell rang for the end of the lesson, ignoring the looks from classmates packing stuff away to move to their next class.

"Ness."

Alice stood next to me.

"I'm going to be late?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, you're going to be late, Mr Wood will chew you out and then so will Edward and Bella when you get home for being late to class... ninth time this week?"

"Tenth." I groaned.

"So go." She swept all my books into my bag, handed it to me and literally shoved me out of the classroom. "What lesson is it, anyway?"

"Biology."

She smiled at that.

"What is it?" I asked. "Everyone reacts to my lesson being Biology. Emmett and Jasper laughed."

"Yeah, they would. Your parents never said how they met, did they?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, there's your answer."

"_Biology?"_

She laughed. "They were lab partners."

We stopped outside my classroom door, and I entered, sitting down just before the final bell rang. Dad glared at me from across the room. _And another hour of boredom begins. Hi Dad, if you're listening. Just so you know, I hate Biology. Is there any way I can get out of it? Or, you know, school in general._ How I wish I know if he's actually listening.

Mr Wood began, droning on about cells and plants and other stuff I just tuned out. I heard a low growl, below human hearing, from across the class. That was Dad's way of letting me know he was watching me, and he didn't like that I wasn't paying attention. I decided to talk to him.

_So Dad, Alice told me how you and Mom met. You were lab partners in biology. You know, this means if history repeats itself I have to fall in love with... _I twisted my head to look at the boy sitting next to me. Greasy hair, horrible personality. Tried to hit on every girl in my family twice in the six weeks since term started. ..._him. Eww._

Mr Wood was still carrying on, so I stared out the window. I could see Emmett and Jasper playing baseball in their sophomore PE classes on the field. Dad shared Biology with me. Jacob had somehow managed to get lessons that he really enjoyed, he was in Technology right now. Mom and Alice had English, I think. Rosalie was supposed to be in PE with Emmett and Jasper, if I squinted I think I could see her sitting on the bench. She needed to teach me how to get out of lessons like she can.

Dad growled at me again from across the classroom.

I pointedly ignored him, and began daydreaming about lessons I'd much rather be in. I liked Tech and Art and that sort of stuff. Chemistry was my worst lesson by far. When you have it first thing every single morning, especially if you're one of those people who don't wake up until midday earliest, with a teacher who really doesn't like you and who picks on you... well, no surprise to me that I failed that Chemistry test. I though I didn't do so badly, I was only three marks off passing, but Mom and Dad saw it differently. Actually, so did Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie. The only ones on my side were Jake, Jasper and Emmett. I think the rest of my family though I should have a good human education, never mind the fact that _I know most of what we are learning anyway, Dad! _

No answer.

I looked at the clock, hoping that at least three-quarters of the lesson had passed. No such luck. _20 minutes!!!!!!_ That did get a response – Dad started laughing, until the laughter turned into a hiss. This one wasn't aimed at me, it was a warning.

At the same moment the boy I was sitting next to passed me a note:

Vanessa,  
It's a Friday today, I was thinking you and I go to the movies. There's a great film on. Then we could head back to my place. My folks are out.  
Think about it.  
Luke

Dad was growling constantly now, having seen the note when Luke wrote it. Without pausing or looking away from the teacher I tore the note up into little pieces, and shoved them back across the desk. This boy just didn't get a hint. I'd rejected him twice already, maybe by the time we graduated he'd have worked out there was no way I'd e_ver_ date him.

I went back to watching Emmett and Jasper's baseball game, and wondered when it would rain again. Dad was still overprotective with me and baseball, but I wanted to play. I was nearly as indestructible as a vampire, just as much as Jake was. Then again, I think Dad still wouldn't mind seeing Jake lose a limb or two. _Dad, is that true? Growl once for yes, twice for no. Anything?_

Silence.

I began singing one of my favourite songs mentally. I picked a long one, this would kill lesson time. Mentally singing Wonderland, by Sunrise Avenue, I thought about what lesson I had next. Art, that was good. The only lesson of my timetable that I wasn't with either Mom, Dad or Alice for.

I finished singing Wonderland, and subconsciously moved on to Fall Out Boy, trying to sing all the songs at double time. There wasn't anything else to do.

* * *

Eighteen songs later, the bell finally rang. I packed up my stuff, expecting Dad to wait by my desk and walk with me to Art, like he did each week. Instead, he passed with a hissed '_I'll talk to you when we get home'_, leaving me to walk to Art on my own. I had a feeling he'd start on the 'how can you know so many songs and fail your chemistry' rant, and it would probably end with my iPod being taken for a week or two. Dammit.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and walked into someone. "Sorry.. Oh, hey Alice."

"Hey."

"Did Edward ask you to walk me to Art?" There were too many people around to call him Dad.

"No." She frowned. "I'm surprised he isn't here, actually."

"You, surprised?" I teased. "Anyway, why are you here? Aren't your lessons right over the other side of school?"

"Yes, but we're all leaving. The sun will be out in about half an hour. So Jake will drive you home."

"Sure." We arrived at the bottom of the stairs to go to Art. She turned to head through a door to the car park, and then I remembered something. "Alice...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you see what going to happen when I get home? Edward wasn't so happy about me paying no attention in Biology."

"Jasper said he was in a bad mood. Ummm..." Her eyes unfocused. "Yep, you're grounded again."

I groaned. "Fun. Thanks, Alice. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Ness."

I hate high school.

**You know, this was supposed to be an angsty fic. It went very differently. Also, I'm a British teenager. The only knowledge I have of American high school is from films and books. If I have anything drastically wrong, tell me, and I'll try to fix it.**

**I'm also debating whether this is OOC or not. Can you put in your review what you think, I really don't care if you think it is, but I don't know.**

**Thankz :)**

**DancingWithDaffodils**


End file.
